youtubefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Citazioni:Yotobi
Recensione film Incipit * Salve, youtubers, e benvenuti a una nuova recensione! Amore 14 * Peni! Peni! ...Peni! * Sembra che debba entrarmi la polizia in casa solo perché ne sto parlando... e questi ci hanno fatto un film! * La ragazza, che ricordo essere quattordicenne, QUATTORDICENNE, QUATTORDICENNE, QUATTORDICENNE, MOCCIA, QUATTORDICENNE! Transmorphers * C'è un baco grosso come il Grand Canyon in questo film! * Sapete come si gira una scena d'azione? Prendi un treppiede, metti la telecamera sopra, metti due poveri deficienti che hanno imparato le arti marziali lì a combattere, e basta! * La grafica della Guerra dei Mondi è qualcosa di spaziale, anni avanti a tutti gli altri ... Qui è giusto leggerissimamente meno bello della Guerra dei Mondi... * C'è gente che ha scritto recensioni positive su questo film! Cazzo, voglio i nomi di queste persone! Voglio i nomi e gli indirizzi per prima stringergli la mano, poi spezzargliela in più punti e poi ficcargliela negli occhi! * Forse sto usando un po' troppe parolacce, ma vi giuro che sono giustificate. * Se sei un regista e non riesci neanche a rappresentare un temporale, come puoi pretendere di fare un film dove i robot invadono la terra? * Questo è uno dei pochi film che ti ferisce fisicamente! Rambo turco * Tunf? Tunf??... Un bazooka, di quello dei terroristi afghani... fa TUNF??? Troll 2 * Piuttosto che vedere questo film nei cinema ogni giorno preferirei bendarmi, mettermi le cuffie e ascoltare il suono delle vuvuzelas per tutta la vita con un coltello puntato al collo nel caso volessi suicidarmi! * Non sei un regista, sei un coglione con una cinepresa in mano! Monster * Mi spiegate come fa un film su un mostro che distrugge tutto a caso a essere noioso? Scommetto che se lo fai lungo 4 ore non è noioso per niente! * Così tutti diranno: "Cloverfield ha copiato Monster!"... Ma brutti psicopatici! Ma vi pare?! * Questo metodo è una tecnica molto precisa, usata solo da registi all'avanguardia, segnata anche sui manuali di cinema, chiamata... grandissima puttanata! * Dopo 10 minuti di film ti sei già rotto le palle 20 volte! E se fate il calcolo vuol dire che ti sei rotto le palle due volte al minuto! * Secondo me quello finale non è un effetto speciale, è proprio la telecamera che dopo essersi rotta i coglioni con questo film si è autodistrutta! Speciale Asylum * Non so se ho scelto proprio i film peggiori, ma sono abbastanza brutti da spingermi a tentare il suicidio... più volte. * Poi ho visto Almighty Thor... Oh mio Dio, quel film... * Oh mio Dio, uccidetemi se questi non sono gli effetti speciali più brutti che io abbia mai visto in vita mia! Tralasciando quelli di Birdemic... Quattro Carogne a Malopasso * Io non sono un grande amante dei film western... ma se fossero stati fatti tutti così, la mia collezione avrebbe solo quelli. * Un po' di tempo fa sono dovuto andare a fare una visita medica e sono rimasto nella sala d'attesa per oltre un'ora e mezza con il cellulare scarico e non sapevo cosa fare... ma mi sono divertito molto di più a fare quello che a guardare queste scene che non finiscono mai! * Numero 1: recitazione. Ditelo che ve lo aspettavate... Grazie Padre Pio * Io odio quando nei film cantano ... Ma almeno nei musical o nei film della Disney le canzoni sono belle. Queste... NO! * Mi vien da vomitare arcobaleni! * I colori sono morti... insieme al direttore della fotografia, a quanto pare. * Vorrei chiedervi una cosa, voi amanti di Gigione e Joe Donatello: tutte le loro canzoni sono così? E se sì, come fate a essere ancora vivi??? * Queste gare sono molto pericolose, potrebbero far morire anche il pilota più bravo... soprattutto se vai a 20 km all'ora! Soft Air * "Soffi teir." "Che?" "Andiamo alle 6." * È da un po' di tempo che non recensisco un film del nostro Paese... E ci sarà un motivo... * Qui lo dico e qui lo nego, i dialoghi sono stati scritti con il culo * film è un abominio di recitazione, scene senza senso e inutilità generale come non ne vedevo da anni! * Ma sì, dai che è lui! Riconoscilo! O dobbiamo giocare a Indovina Chi?! * "Bene... Ora fate quello che volete per 3 o 4 minuti." "Ma prima non sarebbe meglio scrivere una trama decente?" "Perché? Tanto sto coso non lo guarderà nessuno!" * Ieri ho visto un piccione spappolato sull'asfalto... Perché non prendete anche lui, già che ci siete, a recitare? * Più guardo questo film e più divento scemo anch'io. Titanic 2 * Per chi non avesse visto Titanic, la storia è più o meno questa: c'è una nave inaffondabile, c'è una storia d'amore, fanno sesso in auto, ommioddio un iceberg, sento freddo, fine. * Cos'è, un videogioco degli anni '90?! No, non lo è, perché avevano una grafica migliore di questa roba qui! * Ma grazie a una sceneggiatura di merda, loro sopravvivono. AlbaKiara * QUESTO FILM È G-G-GIOVANE! fuoricampo * Chiara... ciao. Ti conosco da poco più di dieci minuti e... ti voglio morta. * Ok... in questo minuto e venticinque secondi scopriamo che alla protagonista piace avere degli apparati genitali maschili all'interno del suo cavo orale... * Questo non è un film, questo è un tumore inoperabile che ti porta alla morte! * QUESTA è l'ìdea che ha il regista di film diretto ai ragazzi?! Merda che appare ovunque scrivendo robe colorate?! * Ma il senso di quegli intermezzi qual è? Di farmi incazzare??? * Datemi una spiegazione! Non potete mettere effetti speciali ad minchiam solo perché sono belli da vedere! Dio santo! * "È finito il tempo delle mele, puttana!"Degan nella scena dell'uccisione di Chiara Sharkman * Grazie a una sceneggiatura che ha più buchi del braccio di Jared Leto in Requiem for a Dream... La Croce dalle 7 Pietre * Una delle trasformazioni più incredibili della vita! Il design è qualcosa di così ispirato che neanche Giger riuscirebbe a fare una cosa del genere! * La sceneggiatura mi sta facendo del male fisico! * Oltre al potere di sciogliere le facce e metterci 68 ere geologiche per trasformarsi, cos'altro sa fare? Spacca tavoli... Sharknado * Ah, e ve l'ho detto che è della Asylum? Sì, e io che pensavo fossero tutti morti bruciati in un incendio, invece continuano a sfornare piccoli capolavori! * E poi l'ho visto... wow. Sono cicatrici che non vanno più via. * CHE BELLEZZE! * Ma c'è una cosa peggiore degli squali in bassa risoluzione. Una creatura talmente mistica che appare solo nei film peggiori: TARA REID! Nascondete i bambini! Mostarda MOSTARDA - Fuga di Cervelli * Salve. Questo è... struttura! No, non è vero. Questo è... Mostarda! * Ma Yotobi! Allora Mostarda è veramente solo tu che parli davanti a uno sfondo bianco! Sì. MOSTARDA - Recitare in un Romanzo Criminale * Benvenuti nello show più sopravvalutato di sempre... già dalla prima puntata. * Vi ringrazio per l'enorme accoglienza del video precedente, non dovevate. No, davvero... non dovevate... * Il primo episodio è stato fortunato... paraculato e fortunato. MOSTARDA - And the Oscar Goes to... * E l'Oscar per la discussione più inutile degli ultimi anni va a... Twitter Italia! Per aver reso un argomento apparentemente interessante come una merda! * Ogni anno i membri dell'Academy si masturbano su i film che parlano di storia americana. * Twitter è nato per scrivere cose come "sto cagando #cacca"! MOSTARDA - Canis Canem Edit * Nel 2014 l'unico motivo per cui potresti odiare un gay è se un serial killer omosessuale ha stuprato la tua famiglia e gli ha tagliato la testa con un machete! Allora lì direi "ok, c'ha ragione lui"! * Brutto pezzo di stronzo! Ci sarà un posto all'inferno per gente come te seduto accanto a Hitler a guardare le repliche del Bagaglino per l'eternità! MOSTARDA - Verso "l'infinito" e oltre! * Sei stufo di vedere streaming registrati dal cinema con un Nokia 33.10? Esiste la soluzione a tutto questo, piccolo e inutile uomo: Netflix! * Ah, e lo sai che Netflix non è e probabilmente non sarà mai disponibile in Italia? MOSTARDA - Season Finale * Quando una serie finisce è un po' come quando un tuo amico si trasferisce. Tu ci scherzi, ci parli e ci giochi tutti i giorni, ma non ti rendi conto di quanto faccia ormai parte integrante della tua vita. * Ci sono poi casi, rari, per l'amor di Dio, in cui questo amico ti viene voglia di legarlo per terra come un maiale, sgozzarlo a testa in giù, riempirci una vasca, farci il bagno, stritolarlo e buttarlo in una fossa, che è quando ti sminchiano la serie con il finale. E non voglio fare nomi, How I Met Your motherfucking Mother! MOSTARDA - Primo * Sei permabannato, stronzo! MOSTARDA - Salsa di pomodoro * Ormai è diventato solo un "oh mio dio, quella porta si è mossa": HORROR!. MOSTARDA - Cari Italiani * Questo straordinario 2014: un anno fatto di passione, risate e video di merda. * Se proprio volete vendervi, almeno fatelo per bene! MOSTARDA - Aggiungi un posto a tavola * Che cazzo me ne strafotte a me, l'importante è che se magni! * #PEPERONISULSOFFITTO deve entrare in tutti i trend topic del mondo! MOSTARDA - Messaggio promozionale * Care webstar, tutti abbiamo fatto degli errori... ma perseverare è da stronzi. The Late Show con Karim Musa The Late Show con Karim Musa * Benvenuti in un progetto che spero di non cestinare dopo soli due episodi come faccio di solito! * È tutto molto più semplice se non hai il talento per farlo. Gesù Is Megl Che Uan * Non sono qui per discutere delle vostre inutili credenze! Anche perché io sono del Leone e queste cose non le facciamo. Sad Yotobi * Dunque... Lo scorso episodio... è andato male. Prodotto Piazzamento * Ok, vado a togliermi la vita. Bruce NecrofiLee * Quel film finisce con Bruce Lee che combatte contro Chuck Norris nel Colosseo... Civil War chi??? * Come avete fatto a trovare un asiatico non uguale a un altro asiatico... per di più Bruce Lee??? Come Yotobi salvò il Natale * Oh, salve, non vi avevo visti entrare. In realtà vi avevo visti perfettamente, ma fa figo dirlo! * Voi state letteralmente rovinando il compleanno di Gesù! Lettera Aperta ad Aldo, Giovanni e Giacomo * Oggi, qui, non voglio mentirvi. Non voglio addolcirvi la pillola. Fuga Da Reuma Park... fa cacare la merda. GODZILLA - "Tutti i film, in poche parole" * (Sulla quantità di film su Godzilla prodotti in Giappone) ''Voi non avete idea! Hai visto La La Land? * ''(Sulla definizione "influencer") Tua zia fa i soffoconi in tangenziale! * Siamo praticamente Donald Trump che fa "la bombi o la passi?" alla Casa Bianca! Altri video THE TOYS ROOM - "I giocattoli quelli belli" * Cosa è successo alla mia vita? Quando è stato esattamente il momento in cui mi sono trasformato in un bidone della raccolta differenziata in cui la gente butta qualsiasi cosa orrida? * Sto tenendo in mano il dvd che include il cartone animato di Dinosauri ed il videogioco di Dinosauri... e non sono sicuro che sia qualcosa di cui vantarsi. Un Week-End Prolifico * Il late show arriverà, in ritardo, ma arriverà... Sarà per quello che si chiama late show? Ahahahahah! Pagina principale * Yotobi Categoria:Yotobi Categoria:Citazioni